Dear Diary
by Thunderclapped
Summary: A deviation from A Life Time. Harry finds Draco's diary and regrets his course of actions. summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

This is a tiny deviation of A Life Time by lav-katie-hp.

I don't own the characters or the storyline.

Which is sad in its own right, but I don't have a choice.

It'd probably be better if you read that story first.

* * *

"Why can't you just be nice? I mean it's not as if I'm asking you to kiss their feet or anything?!" The 'happy' couple were preparing for a dinner at the Weasley's again. Draco had been pissed since morning and was sulkily objecting to going there. Harry sighed as Draco put on his jacket.

"Listen, alright? It's just…a dinner. Not like it's anything that bad." Draco nodded sulkily but ignored him anyway._ I don't really like going there because of Weasley. Granger and Amy are alright, though. _Draco thought through their bond. Harry frowned slightly._ Ron just needs time to accept it. Just like us. We still need time to accept each other too. _Draco stiffened slightly.

"It's nearly seven. We'd best floo over now." They stepped into the wood-burning fireplace in the hall. Harry couldn't help but glance at Draco nervously. Had he said anything wrong?

"Harry! Draco!" Hermione greeted as they stepped out of the fireplace, Draco as graceful as ever and Harry clumsily, nearly tripping over the carpet. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked, brushing soot off himself. "He's with Amy, changing her nappy." At which Draco made a face and both Harry and Hermione chuckled.

"Mate!" Ron yelled from the upstairs rooms. "I changed Amy's nappy! It's a first!" Everyone had to smile at that. Even Draco tried to conceal a smile, but the corners of his mouth kept popping up. Harry grinned at Draco, but inwardly observed how…strangely beautiful his husband looked while smiling. Shaking his head at himself for thinking in such a way, he followed Hermione to the dining room.

* * *

"We-we'd better be going, Hermione…" Harry said. He was slightly drunk. Draco was better than him at holding his liquor. _One sniff of the barmaid's apron and you're already drunk! _Draco sent over the bond, and Harry could hear the silent snicker behind the words, but didn't bother replying. _Well, good job you. Tomorrow's headlines: The Boy Who Lived; Carried Home In Drunken State. _Harry snorted slightly, steadying himself on Draco's shoulder.

"Goodbye, Granger and Weasley." With a flourish, they stepped into the fireplace and were whisked off. Arriving home, Draco shrugged Harry off into bed.

"Ouch! Don't push me like this. I wanna bathe first, too." Harry clambered out of bed, and fell on Draco, pinning him to the ground. He breathed hard on Draco's lips, whispering huskily at the same time.

"How do you like being pushed, Draco?" Harry breathed, smirking as he felt Draco squirm, uncomfortable with such close contact. The blond boy struggled, but Harry remained firm. "Get off me." The voice was flat, emotionless and blank. Harry stared into his eyes. They were masked. But even so, some pain leaked into his voice. It was like…Draco was denying something. Harry watched as his gaze trailed downwards, to his lips. _Is that the way you want this? _He thought simply, leaning in to crush his lips against Draco's hungrily, his tongue streaking lightly over the latter's bottom lip. Access was granted quickly, and it was as if a kind of desperation filled him. His hands moved of their own accord, down south to where Draco was hardening slightly. But as Harry's hands brushed against the erection, Draco pushed him off abruptly. The dark-haired boy gazed at Draco, half-hurt. The blond's gray eyes burned, liquid silver churning.

"Draco, I-" Harry began, but was cut off. "No. Don't say whatever you want to. This didn't happen. Nothing did." Draco glared, eyes sharp and darkened drastically by anger, and no matter how little light there was, _need_. He slammed the bedroom door, leaving Harry all alone.

* * *

Reviewwwwww! (: The title doesn't come into play yet. Wait for the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to people adding me to alert lists, I've decided to update! (;

* * *

Harry had spent the night sleeping facedown on his duvet, his heart pounding crazily. Actually he wasn't sleeping, but he was sure that Draco was. His numerous apologies through their bond didn't get any response from the blond. His heart and mind ached, throbbing with a kind of emotion that he couldn't control. It's not love, he repeated to himself. Then what was this feeling that gnawed at his soul, crushing and negating all other thoughts? Allowing his mind to only have thoughts of the one that he might have lost forever. In just one night, with a kiss. He groaned. Right now he had a hangover that attacked him with a vengeance. Dear gods, but his priorities were all mixed up now.

Stumbling out of his room, their bond drawing a reluctant Harry into a spare bedroom; the one Draco was hiding in. He watched the bundle half-hidden under the covers, and something in him awakened. Walking over as softly as he could manage (which was relatively easy considering the fact that he was dressed only in his black boxers and nothing else) he leaned over the blond who was curled up in the bed.

"Draco…" Harry whispered softly, bending down and brushing his lips against the blond's pale cheek. He jerked a little, but still remained asleep. Harry watched the little early rays of the sun poke through the curtains, curling around the light pink threads. He left the room as quickly as possible; wondering what had compelled him to do that.

Draco woke up, flushing crimson as he remembered what had happened last night, and the dream that followed. Glancing around to make sure that Harry wasn't around, he pulled a book and quill out from under his pillow and started writing.

* * *

"You took a long time to wake up," Harry groaned from the couch when Draco finally went downstairs. The blond snorted, and desperately wished that Harry wouldn't remember anything from last night. "I've got a pounding headache that's eating my skull and my brain cells are dying by the thousand. I can't even remember what happened after I downed my first glass of muggle Chardonnay. Do you have a potion for this, potions star student?" Harry complained, flopping onto the sofa facedown again. Draco smiled in relief. "I've got the perfect potion, Harry. On the condition that you don't burn the toast for once."

"Hey! Who said I was making-" He was cut off by Draco's infectious laughter from down the hallway, the potions lab. Harry heaved a sigh of relief. Everything was no longer awkward as he feared it would be.

* * *

Yes, yes, the diary WILL be read by dear Harry. (:

REVIEW!!!!!(:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 up! Sorry for the long hiatus because my exams were coming and still are and my laptop was confiscated. (: But the story must go on!

Harry sat with Draco around the breakfast table, after having drunk the potion. The toast was only slightly burnt, anyhow. Draco was frowning at a piece of toast, lost in his own thoughts.

"What are you so moody for?" Harry asked curiously, clearing the table and gulping down his coffee. Draco glanced up at him, arching his eyebrow sardonically. "I'm just thinking. Doesn't everyone have the right to think?" Harry smirked. "I had no idea you could think, Draco!" "Mmm-hmm. Surprise surprise." Draco murmured, getting up and proceeding to head down the hallway. Harry sighed. Why was Draco so distracted? He thought that his pretense of not remembering anything had worked. Frowning slightly, he piled the dishes in the sink.

Draco paused in the doorway of the room that he had slept in last night, before moving on. He had to get the groceries list done first before making the bed. After all, he didn't want to be the one walking down Diagon Alley. That was the ever-so-popular The-Boy-Who-Lived's chore.

Harry poked his head into the room, cautiously. He saw the still-unmade bed, and sighed with weary affection. Stepping in there, he began to fold the blankets, and lifted up the pillow to fluff it out. A small, leather-bound book fell to the sheets. Harry picked it up, slowly. Intricate designs were stitched onto the cover, and two small words were neatly inscribed in the corner. _Draco Malfoy._

TBC!!! (: I refuse to write anymore unless my dear readers reviewwwwwwww. (: So please review!!! (: And you will get a HD lollipop!


End file.
